Hereinafter, the term “engine” or “drive” refers to any device that is able to move things, including, but not limited to motor, and actuator.
Basic principles and details relating to multi-position support apparatus featuring a movable foot support needed for properly understanding the embodiments of the present invention are provided herein. Complete theoretical descriptions, details, explanations, examples, and applications of these and related subjects and phenomena are readily available in standard references in the fields of physics, electronics, home care devices, and elderly care.
Many different types of multi-position support apparatus have been described in the prior art for supporting a user in many different positions, and for moving the user from one position to another. To date, the inventors are unaware of prior art teaching of a multi-position support apparatus featuring an arrangement for supporting a user in a resting position, such as a horizontal lying position, a seating position and/or a reclining position, and for moving the user to a vertical standing position, or vice versa, in a manner enabling the user to conveniently step-away from the apparatus after having moved to a vertical standing position. Nor are the inventors aware of prior art including an arrangement for supporting the user in a sitting position and for moving the user to a selected reclining position, or vice versa, wherein the back support is slidable with respect to the frame structure to reduce a change in the pressure on the user's back by the change in the angle between the back and the support when moving from one position to another.
There is thus a need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have a multi-position support apparatus having the above features.